La Última Noche de Yondaime
by Ayumi9
Summary: Todos los héroes tienen una historia que contar. Mi particular versión sobre lo que ocurrió la noche que Yondaime selló a kyubi


Hola a todos. Les presentó mi primer fic de Naruto. Es mi particular versión sobre la manera en que Yondaime selló a kyubi.

Sobra decir que no poseo ningún derecho sobre Naruto. Todos le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE YONDAIME

- - DIÁLOGOS

FLASHBACK

El cielo nocturno de Konoha siempre era maravilloso, la gran mayoría de las veces uno podía echarse tranquilamente a ver las estrellas. Pero aquella noche era muy diferente. En lugar de estrellas el cielo estaba inundado de luces rojizas que parecían indicar fuego, y en lugar de tranquilidad se respiraba el terror y gritos de agonía.

Aquella noche kyubi había traspasado las defensas de Konoha y atacaba sin piedad la aldea.

El joven disolvió aquellos desalentadores pensamientos en cuanto sintió una mano en su hombro. Sabía quien era, desde antes de voltear, así que compuso una sonrisa despreocupada dirigida a tranquilizar a su antiguo maestro. Al ver sus cabellos blancos y la palabra sake grabada en su particular protector frontal, la sonrisa fue genuina. Una gran cantidad de recuerdos inundaron su mente, momentos mas felices y tranquilos.

-Creo que me he tomado demasiado tiempo, Jiraiya-sensei. Solo espero que mi momento de egoísmo no haya costado demasiadas vidas

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Yondaime?

Era una pregunta difícil, pero solo había una respuesta posible. Desde el momento en que fue nombrado Yondaime Hokage había sabido que debía proteger a Konoha y sus habitantes, con su vida si era necesario. Y ese era el momento.

Proteger a su familia con todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Ese era su camino del ninja.

-Si

Jiraiya lanzó un suspiro de resignación, mientras retiraba la mano

-Tú sabes mejor que yo lo que arriesgas, pero siempre has sido un terco cabezota.

-Yo también te extrañaré Jiraiya-sensei.

-Yondaime-aquella voz se unió a aquellos solitarios ninjas, entró con paso lento a la habitación y miró de manera solemne al joven rubio-fuiste un digno sucesor Yondaime

-Gracias, Sandaime Hokage-sama. Pero hay algo que quisiera pedirles a ustedes dos. Un último favor

-Si es sobre Kara-chan, despreocúpate. Nosotros nos encargaremos de su sepultura

-No, no es sobre Kara

------------------

-¡Hokage-sama!-Yondaime miró fijamente al ninja que había acudido a su encuentro. Tenía múltiples heridas, y la sangre que lo cubría posiblemente pertenecía a varios de sus compañeros.-Hokage-sama, la situación…

-Descuida, da la orden de que los demás se replieguen

-¡Si!-exclamó solemnemente antes de desaparecer

Había llegado el momento.

Mordió su pulgar derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar y procedió a hacer los sellos correspondientes, para después colocar su palma derecha en el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Al momento apareció una sapo gigante a cuya cabeza se subió al momento.

-He de suponer que necesitas mi ayuda por última vez ¿no es así, Yondaime?

-No te pongas sentimental Gama obayin, necesito que me acerques lo más posible a kyubi.

-Un poco suicida la cosa ¿no te parece?

-Apenas lo notarás

Gamabunta expulsó el humo de su pipa y alzó sus ojos hacia el joven ninja.

-Veo que ese es tu muchacho ¿eh?

-Si-respondió de manera orgullosa mientras acariciaba la rubia cabecita del bebé que cargaba al frente

-A pesar de ser tan pequeño puedo sentir un gran chakra en él, creo que algún día será casi tan fuerte como tú.

-Confío en que así sea.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, marcando que había llegado el momento de avanzar. Se podía ver a los ninjas retroceder y a kyubi adentrarse más en la aldea.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento. Es una lástima que nunca nos hayamos ido a tomar esos tragos, Yondaime

-Una verdadera lástima

Por el rabillo del ojo Yondaime pudo ver a un ninja de cabellos plateados que lo observaba fijamente, el Hokage levantó su pulgar derecho y le sonrió a Kakashi, su alumno más prodigioso.

Después de esa despedida, la mirada de Yondaime se endureció ante la visión de un cercano kyubi.

-Ha llegado el momento, Yondaime

-¡Si!

------------------

Los rayos de sol iluminaban tímidamente a Konoha. Los cuerpos de los ninjas muertos eran recogidos por sus compañeros entre miradas de pesar.

En el centro de todo aquel desastre un grupo de ninjas rodeaban el cuerpo sin vida de quien fuera Yondaime Hokage.

Aquella triste escena fue interrumpida por el estruendoso llanto de un recién nacido que se hallaba protegido por los brazos del difunto Hokage. Algunos ninjas que habían sido testigos del último ataque del Hokage miraron con odio al bebé, mientras contaban a otros ninjas sobrevivientes lo que habían visto

Jiraiya retiró con cuidado los brazos de su difunto alumno, que mantenían aferrado al bebé, y lo acomodó entre sus propios brazos.

El bebé guardó silencio y el legendario sannin aprovechó para recorrer con sus dedos el visible sello que tenía en el estómago el bebé.

_FLASHBACK _

_-En realidad son dos favores _

_-Dinos _

_-sellaré a kyubi en el cuerpo de mi hijo por dos razones. La primera es que aunque yo no esté para protegerlo, espero que el poder de kyubi lo mantenga a salvo; además confío en que la gente de la aldea lo vea, por esa razón, como héroe y nunca se sienta solo. _

_-Comprendo-dijo Jiraiya mientras le dirigía una mirada al bebé que, tranquilamente, dormía en los brazos de su padre _

_-Pero…el poder de kyubi será muy codiciado, y mas si saben que es mi hijo. Es por eso que quiero pedirles que mantengan en secreto la identidad de mi hijo. Que nadie sepa que fue del bebé que Kara y yo esperábamos. _

_-Descuida, Yondaime. Entendemos que eso es lo mejor. Nadie sabrá que ese bebé es tu hijo. _

_-Gracias Hokage-sama _

_-¿Y el otro favor?-preguntó Jiraiya _

_-Tiene que ver con el nombre que quiero que lleve mi hijo. Me gustaría que se llamara _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

-Uzumaki Naruto.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo, y espero que no sea el último. Reviews por favor, sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar.


End file.
